Sonicexe Origin
by GottaGoBlast
Summary: Years ago Sonic the Hedgehog was known though out the town as "The fastest thing alive", but after a freak accident Sonic couldn't keep his title. The people that once praised him now ridicule him for that very fact; especially his bully Knuckles. Having enough of this, Sonic took his own life; and he's out for revenge.


It was a cloudy Monday morning, it looked like it was about to rain, while Sonic and his best friend Tails were on their usual routine walk to school. Sonic was carrying his favorite jungle green backpack, while Tails had a snow white colored one. "Ugh, another day of school." Sonic said with a depressed tone. "Come on Sonic, maybe today will be different." Tails said trying to cheer him up. "I doubt it." Once they reached the school it had already started, the bullying. You see before Sonic was picked on, he was known to everyone in Mobius as the fastest thing alive; but he had a terrible accident that caused him to somehow loose his title. Now, every day at school Sonic is teased, hurt mentally, and physically. Yet every time he would try to tell the principal about his predicament, he was either too busy or he told Sonic to handle it by himself. "Hey blue boy! What took you so long, I thought you were 'the fastest thing alive'." teased the red echidna. Sonic just ignored him while the echidna and his posy laughed at his twisted joke.

It was the end of the school day and Sonic was at his locker getting the last few books he needed in order to do his homework, when one of the echidna's "buddies" came and slammed Sonic's locker shut. The sudden action startled Sonic so much he had squeezed his eyes shut. Once opening them again, he had seen that it was the only hedgehog in the group; and for some reason, many say they look alike. "Hey faker, didn't you hear me!" shouted the charcoal hedgehog. "Knuckles said that he's getting tired of teasing your sad ass." Initially Sonic was surprised, he never thought that the leader of the pack would want to stop. "But, he told me to tell you…," he grabbed the collar of Sonic's uniform pinning him against his locker, "to go fucking kill yourself." He was so happy of what he had just told the cyan hedgehog, that he started to laugh a very wicked cackle; he then threw Sonic to the ground. Sonic was now more afraid than ever for his own life, so he went and did the one thing he does best… running.

Sonic knew he couldn't run as fast as he used to, but he sure tried his best no matter how tired he was. At first he had no idea where he was going, then he had thought of the perfect place to hide, the Forbidden Woods. It had taken him awhile to get there, but once he was, he knew he wouldn't be bothered anytime soon. He had walked upon a certain tree that gave Sonic a strange feeling. It looked very old, possibly dead. All its leaves were gone, and it had a couple of long branches that reached out. He walked up to it, looked up admiring the somehow disturbing beauty it possessed. "Whoa…" He then turned around to sit on the ground. While observing his surroundings, he noticed a peculiar rope. "What?" Sonic said in confusion. He crawled up to it in order to grab and examine it. "This wasn't there before." Not thinking too much on it, he set it aside, leaving it alone. He then decided to rest for the night leaning against the tree.

It was still daylight in the woods, but there somehow was a dark aura present. Then a mysterious figure appeared next to the decayed tree, shaded by its branches. Then the figure spoke "They'll regret it!"  
It ends

Sonic sprung up in a cold sweat confused and horrified of what he just saw. "What the heck was that?" He was then reminded of what that mystifying figure said, 'They'll regret it!' "What does that even mean?" He just shook the whole thing off forgetting it all. Then he noticed the rope from earlier and held on to it. Once doing so his mind wandered off to an idea, a horrible, and painful one; … to hang himself. Once he made the noose, he rubbed his right hand around his neck questioning if he should even do it. Sonic then thought back to what that creature said in his nightmare, 'They'll regret it!' He finally understood what it was saying. "They sure will, every last one of them!" He stood up, looked at each tree branch looking for a sturdy one, and picked the one that reached out the furthest. "Perfect." Sonic held the noose in between his teeth while he started to climb up the tree. After reaching the top he crawled to the branch and sat down. "Nothing else to do now, huh." He sighed. Managing to put the noose around his neck, he tied the other half around the branch tightly. Sonic closed his eyes, letting his mind go blank, and leaned to the left causing him to fall.

"Sonic! Sonic!" a scared Tails called, wondering where his best friend had gone. He's been searching for him ever since school ended and didn't come to meet him to walk back home. "Sonic, come on this isn't funny!" A thought ran into his head, "Of course, why didn't I think of that earlier?" He remembered of how Sonic would sometimes go to their house after school without Tails even knowing; sometimes in the middle of school day. With that in mind, he started to run to their home to see if he really was there. When he finally made it, he was out of breath; considering he hasn't ran that long of a distance in years. He opened the front door and was surprised to see Sonic standing in the middle of the dark room.

"Sonic is that really you?!" Tails asked the ominous figure. "What do you think, little bro?" he says bringing his arms out for a hug. Tails goes in for the hug and says, "Oh Sonic, I thought I lost you for good; or worse-" he gets cut off by Sonic. "Or what?" he says right when a drop of blood drips onto Tails' shoulder. "What the?!", he said once noticing the blood. Tails looked to his back and saw claws where his friend's nails should be. They were so sharp that they ripped right through the gloves finger tips. He shoved Sonic away, knowing it's not the real deal. He had then got a good look of what this creature was. His quills were a navy blue, his skin a dark mocha, and the oddest were his eyes. Where it should be white, it was pitch black. And his pupils weren't pupils, they were just glowing red orbs that were just floating in his eyes. And spewing out from his eyes nonstop, is crimson blood.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Sonic?!" asked the confused fox now wondering if Sonic's even alive. "Like I told you earlier, I am Sonic; I just… changed a little." "Really? Because you don't fit the picture to me!" he said not believing him. "Okay since you really want to know, I ran to the Forbidden Woods and-" "The Forbidden Woods?! You know the weird things that happen over there!" Of course, Tails didn't believe this for a second, but when he thought about it, he couldn't find Sonic for a few hours even though he looked everywhere. "Is… is this true?" he said not wanting to want it to be. "Yeah." Tails had then started to cry softly to himself. Sonic had an idea, "We can still be together, but it'll cost you." "In what way?" Tails said confused as of what's going to happen next. "You'll see…" Sonic said with an elfish grin. He got closer, and closer to Tails until he had him pinned against the wall. "Uh, Sonic what are you doing?!" he didn't get a response, all he got was a blinding stare from him. "Look if you're not gonna-" he was cut off by one of Sonic's claws going straight to the heart; killing him instantly.

He continued taking out all the internal organs out of the body, only leaving the bones. He put in stuffing and sewed up the whole body. "Now, how do I do this? Oh yeah!" he remembered how to do this satanic ritual that allows anyone to bring someone back to life with some sort of life source. He took Tails' heart, rubbed some of his blood on it, and plucked out one of his own quills. He then laid each item above Tails' head and said the chant that went with the ritual. Half way through he could see that the "life source" had started to change shape and glow. Once it was over, he could see that what used to be a heart is now the shape of a diamond, and all of the incision scars were gone. "Hey, buddy?" he said not sure if it worked. "S-Sonic?" "Tails!" he shouted as brought his little brother in for a hug. Tails kind of liked it, even if it wasn't the same Sonic he once knew. Then he noticed something, his own blood was all over Sonic. "Wait a second," he pulled Sonic away from himself "did you kill me!" "Well yeah, I kind of had to for the ritual to work! I thought you wanted to stay with me!" Sonic shouted at Tails in a way that's unfamiliar to him. "Well I did..." he said confused of the tone Sonic's using. Five minutes pass without any sort of conversation. "Well... what do you want to do?" Tails asks trying to break the silence. Sonic has a mischievous grin on his face. "I have an idea."

"Come on Jet, I thought you liked sunflower seeds." teased a maroon echidna. "Look, just because I'm a-" The doorbell rang. "Are you gonna get that?" asked the soot colored hedgehog, still deep into his book. "Why should I get it!" shouted the echidna. It rang again. "Because it's your damn house!" he roared back; at his face. There was a knock at the door. Jet got up and separated the two. "Hey! The both of you need to calm down!" The knocking was as louder than a freight train now. "You know what, I'll get it." He opened the door. "Hey look who it is!"

"It's the phony, and his nerd friend!" he teased snickering. "And what's with the costumes, going early trick-or-treating?" Sonic and Tails looked at each other, like in agreement to what to do next. "Yeah, you can say that." Sonic remarked with his signature smirk. "Where's Knuckles, we need to have a little chat." "Oh, him, he's -" "Get him!" Sonic shouted at Jet; scaring him in the process. "Okay, okay, jeez. Hey Knuckles, get over here!" When he arrived, Sonic and Tails exchanged another glance; this time with sinister grins. "Come with us…" Once outside Knuckles closed the front door. "What do you two-", he says right before he was knocked out with a crowbar to the head by Tails; who gives a menacing grin.

Knuckles wakes up from his unconsciousness, to find himself in the middle of a dark wooded area. "Ugh, what happened?" "Ah… so you finally woke up." he heard from a familiar voice close by. "Huh? Who are you?!" Knuckles said in a furious tone. The figure stepped forward, out of the shadows, and Knuckles was surprised of who it was. It was Sonic; or at least he thought it was. "Let's get this party started now, shall we." Sonic said with his signature grin. "WHAT! What are you gonna do to me?!" Knuckles shouted in a mix of both fright and shock of what he thought was about to happen. The sapphire hedgehog manically laughs at the others fear. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon…" he says right before an even stronger, more devilish, cackle than before. Knuckles now knew exactly what was going on, and he knew he had to get out of there. He tried to run, but he saw that he was tied to a tree, tightly. He struggled trying to tear the ropes around his chest and arms, but to no avail. "Hey! Quit it, or it'll be even more painful!" Tails shouted at the restless echidna.

Once Knuckles had realized his fate he just sat there, with his head lying low, waiting for it to all to be over. "Now, let's see..." Sonic said as he paced around the echidna. He knelt down in front of him. "Hm…" He then scans around the other, seeing that he was shaking; Sonic found this utterly hilarious. With his talon like nails, Sonic slashed a huge gash on Knuckles' chest. Doing this it caused him to yelp in agonizing pain. "Ugh... is that all ya got?" Knuckles questioned, trying to hide the pain. "I don't know? Let's see…" the azure hedgehog teased. He started to move his right hand upwards, towards Knuckles throat. Knuckles then started to hyperventilate as he began to panic. "Go on… finish me!" For some reason, Sonic finds himself hesitating. "Come on Sonic, finish him off!" Tails orders Sonic. "I… I can't.", he says as he stands up. "What do you mean 'you can't'? Think about all the things he's done to you!" Tails shouts at him. "But, Tails-" "If you don't I will!" he yells again, even louder. Sonic then thinks about everything, all the things he and his gang have done. He then went back to Knuckles, held his head up, and slit his throat. Blood then gushed from the cut at a fast rate. The echidna started to choke on his own blood as it filled his lungs, causing him to uncontrollably cough up blood. After a minute or so, it stopped and his body became limp. "How are you now?" Sonic was at first regretting it, but he now realized it was something he loved to do. "Huh?" Tails lingered. "I… I want more."

The pair went back to their home, but not to sleep the night away, but to find another victim. "So Sonic, have any ideas?" Tails asked curious about what his decision is. "In fact, I do." he says with a menacing look on his face. "Who do you have in mind?" Sonic then paused for a second before revealing their next target. "Our Principal."

After midnight, they arrived the front yard of their school Principal's house. "So, what now?" Tails asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "We go in." he stated as he headed on to the front door. "Okay." Tails then started to follow the other. After they had carefully, and quietly went through the front door with one of Tails' inventions, they started to head for the master bedroom. "Hey, uh Sonic… I don't think this was a good idea." he stuttered, as his diamond shaped life source started to lose its light. Sonic faced his doll-like friend with a confused look. "Come on Tails. You know he never would help either of us when we needed it." He stated while gripping onto Tails' upper arms. "But Soni-" Tails paused as he had noticed that somehow, Sonic's eyes have gotten even darker than before. "What?" Sonic said with a confused look. "Let's go..." Tails said in a hushed tone; looking away at Sonic. "Alright."

Once they reached the master's bedroom Sonic smiled so big, it was literally going from ear to ear. After they cracked the door open, the two quietly walked in next to the bed; arched over their victim. "So, what now?" Tails whispered. "We… **wake him**!" he loudly whispered, startling the sleeping human. "Huh! What?!" he shouted, still waking up. Once he fully opened his eyes, he saw two of his student's right in front of him; but they seemed different. "Hey, Robotnik…" Tails said, again in a hushed tone. "What are you two doing in my house?!" he shouted confused on the whole situation. "Oh, nothing special. Except getting a little thing I like to call, _revenge_." the azure hedgehog stated while standing upright. "Revenge?! Revenge for what?" "Oh I don't know, how about all the times I asked for your help from Knuckles; and you wouldn't even bother to get your ass out of that office!" he yelled, bringing out all his anger. "Well… I'm sorry. I didn't know that-" "SORRY?!" Sonic held him up by the collar of his night gown. "All you can say is ' _ **sorry**_ '?!" he roared, making Mr. Robotnik terrified. "Hey! Put me down this instant!" "Oh I'll put you down alright." the navy blue hedgehog said, as he violently threw him to the opposite wall; killing him. "Sonic!" the fox ran next to Robotnik's body, "What did you do to him?!" He held up Robotnick's head, but noticed it was very limp. "You… you snapped his neck." Sonic then started to snicker like crazy. "Yeah! Just like he made me; and he's not the last one." He revealed with a crazed look. "Wha-What?!" "You heard me! First, I'll get the rest of Knuckles' little group, then everyone in the school; one by one. And then possibly, the whole city!" he then cackled sinfully. "But Sonic, that's-" Sonic's once cyan blue quills, were now an, almost black, navy blue. "Come on Tails!" he then turned around, "T-Tails, what are you doing?" he asked puzzled of what he was seeing. Tails had his hands around his diamond attempting to 'get rid of it'. "I may be going to hell, but I don't want to burn in it!" he proclaimed; as he pulled off the life source with all of the force he had. Doing this, caused his body to go limp and fall to the floor. "Fine! I don't need you anyway; I can do it all by myself!" Sonic yelled at the corpse.

He ran out the room and decided to get rid of the evidence by setting the whole residence on fire. Once gathering up a lighter and a tank of gas, he found in the garage, he spilled the entire contents of the tank around the house up to the front door. Once outside he pushed the switch on the lighter and lit the trail on fire. About a minute later the whole house was engulfed flames. Sonic then slowly backed away from the blaze, to admire what he has done. While doing so he began to maniacally laugh to himself. With each growing second it became more and more insane. Once a minute or so passed, he sprinted his way out of there to a place where he wouldn't be found. He ran through the night and decided on living in the Forbidden Woods for good. Each night he would find three victims to complete his sick, twisted goal. So if you ever go to the Forbidden Woods, for whatever reason, you better make sure you bring a flashlight and a friend; and never, ever, ever, look behind you. Because if you do, you may be just another victim.


End file.
